fanowska_my_little_ponyfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Użytkownik:Palisander/Brudnopis dla rodu
Sotiria - grec. σωτηρία - zbawienie rasa kucyków oraz jednocześnie nazwisko bogatego i starego rodu zamieszkującego Equestrię. Znaczenie nazwiska Jak można było wyczytać u góry Sortiria w języku greckim oznacza zbawienie, zmartwychwstanie. Nazwa miała nawiązywać do niezwykłych umiejętności kucyków dokładniej opisanych w im danej sekcji. Dodatkowo kolory oraz ogółem wygląd przedstawicieli inspirowany jest chórami anielskimi z różnej maści obrazów. Występowanie Rasa rodowa Rasa rodowa - w tym przypadku oznacza to, że tylko i wyłącznie przedstawiciele rodu Sotiria mają wszystkie cechy charakterystyczne, powodujące przynależenie do tego odłamu. Zarazem oznacza to też, że każdy krewny w rodzinie musi być rasy Sotiria. Dziedziczność i przyjmowanie rasy Kucyk spłodzony z przedstawiciela rasy i innego kucyka zawsze wyjątków będzie z odłamu Sortiria. Dlatego nie ma też mowy o wszelakim mieszaniu ras i tym podobnych. Także w przypadku kazirodztwa źrebię rodzi się takie same jak z ingerencją kucyka innego pochodzenia tutaj jeden wyjątek, niedługo z własnym artykułem . Jeśli chodzi o zmienianie rasy, by stać się członkiem rodu to oczywiście, zdarza się. Kucyk wówczas uczestniczy w specjalnym rytuale, o którym nie wolno w żadnym wypadku później mówić. Dlatego właśnie nikt z zewnątrz nie posiada dokładniejszych informacji na ten temat. Wiadomo jedynie, że nie każdemu udaje się wyjść bez uszczerbku na zdrowiu zarówno fizycznym jak i psychicznym. Dodatkowo kucyki wchodzące do rodu to jedynie te, które planują ślub z jego członkiem, ewentualnie zostały przez niego adoptowane. Miejsce zakwaterowania Większość członków rodu Sotiria zamieszkuje środkową część Equestrii. Głowa rodu wraz z najbliższą rodziną już od pokoleń posiada duży dom w Canterlocie. Kucyki te można też znaleźć w innych dużych miastach takich jak Fillydelphia, czy Manehattan. Niektórzy zakwaterowali się również w Kryształowym Imperium. Mieszkający poza granicami krainy, najczęściej są tam z powodu wydziedziczenia. Wygląd Jako iż członkowie rodu są przedstawicielami danej rasy, większość z nich jest do siebie podobna. Zdarzają się niewielkie odchylenia, jednakże nie jest to częste. Postura Duża część rodu ma podobną posturę. Są oni wysocy. Klacze dorównują zwykłym ogierom, natomiast męscy członkowie są proporcjonalnie wyżsi. Większa część z nich jest szczupła lub wręcz chuda. Grzywa i sierść Grzywy członków rodziny najczęściej są w gamie kolorów ciepłych. Bardzo popularne są m.in. jasne i ciemne blondy, krwawe czerwienie oraz płomieniste oranże. Wśród włosów czasami można dopatrzeć się także cienkich pasemek w gamie kolorów zimnych granaty i czernie. Przedstawiciele rasy Sotiria w większości przypadków, posiadają bardzo długie i gęste grzywy ogiery jak i klacze. Są one upinane w fikuśne fryzury. Ich sierść najczęściej jest bardzo jasna. Może być zarówno w barwach zimnych, jak i ciepłych. Nie zdarzyło się jeszcze, by była ciemna [ w dużym stopniu]. Często posiadają różnego rodzaju przebarwienia w postaci cieni pod oczami lub "rozbryzgów" kształtem przypominających rozlaną ciecz.. Na ich pyszczkach i reszcie ciała można znaleźć także pieprzyki i piegi dużych ilościach. Oczy Jest to najbardziej charakterystyczna rzecz u Sotirii. Głównie jeżeli mówimy o źrenicach. Przypominają one kształtem krzyże greckie po prostu plusy. Skrzyżowane linie mają swoje końce aż na krańcach tęczówek. Można także zauważyć niespotykane barwy twardówek. Mianowicie są one często jaśniejszym odcieniem koloru aury magicznej. Jeżeli zaś mówimy o tęczówkach, to najczęściej są one jedno lub dwukolorowe. Kształt oczu także jest rzadki. Mianowicie są one lekko skośne jednak bardzo duże. Niezależnie od płci, kucyki zawsze mają bardzo długie rzęsy. Rogi i aura magiczna Większość potoczne 99% przedstawicieli rasy posiada róg oraz zdolności magiczne. Zostaną one dokładniej opisane w sekcji o nazwie "Magia". Członkowie rodziny najczęściej mają nieparzystą liczbę rogów, których może być od jednego do nawet siedmiu. Bywają one kształtu poroża baraniego lub koziego. Jednak często są także nieregularną "serpentyną" , której nie można przypisać danemu zwierzęciu. Dodatkowo nie można zapomnieć o tym, że ród Sotiria ozdabia swoje poroże różnego rodzaju drogimi wisiorami oraz kamieniami szlachetnymi. Aura magiczna najczęściej jest "poszarpana" lub występuje w postaci płomieni. Dodatkowo w chwili używania potężnego zaklęcia na samej jej górze pojawia się drugi kolor lub biały. Odnosząc się do samej barwy, to zależy ona bezpośrednio od charakteru kucyka. Przykładowo w chwili, gdy ogółem jest on radosny i uśmiechnięty, ma ona jasny odcień z gamy kolorów ciepłych. Ubiór Jest to jedna z grup etnicznych kucyków, która nosi różnego rodzaju stroje. Są one adekwatne do ich statusu społecznego, czyli typowo szlacheckie. Można je porównać je do ubiorów szlachty angielskiej i francuskiej z XVIII w. Jednak w większości są to szaty typowo ceremonialne. Na co dzień noszą co prawda lekkie odzienie, jednakże nie jest ono tak dostojne i bogate jak w przypadku ubieranego na bankiety. Zdolności dziedziczne Jak w wielu rodzinach, w rodzie Sotirii są dwie cenne umiejętności dziedziczone z pokolenia na pokolenie. Magia Wielu z przedstawicieli rasy 80% posiada niezwykły talent magiczny. Często to właśnie go prezentują znaczki kucyków. Jednakże ów zdolność rozwija się tylko w jednym z dwóch najczęstszych w rodzinie kierunków. Rzadko zdarza się, by któryś z rodu Sotiria, posiadał obydwie zdolności. Zmiennokształtność Jedną z dróg talentu magicznego jest rozwijanie umiejętności zmiany kształtu. Od potęgi czarów, związanej z intensywnością i czasem praktyk, zależy jak mocno można zmienić swój wygląd dotychczasowy. W przypadku początkujących sprowadza się tylko do wytworzenia pewnego rodzaju "mgiełki" ukrywającej niektóre niedoskonałości. Często używana ona jest do ukrycia rzeczywistej rasy kucyka członków rodu jest odpychana przez społeczeństwo Equestrii z powodu niezwykłego wyglądu. Jednak po wielu godzinach ćwiczeń można osiągnąć o wiele lepsze efekty, takie jak stała zmiana wyglądu co za tym idzie nawet rasy, czy płci. Talent ten zazwyczaj wykorzystywany jest przez rodzinę do osobistych celów, często związanych z polepszeniem swojej opinii społecznej. Jednak zdarzały się sytuacje , w których niezwykła moc jednego z przedstawicieli zagrażała bezpieczeństwu Equestrii. Przywoływanie dusz Poza zmianą kształtu, mniejsza cześć rodu posługuje się magią runiczną, pomagającą przywoływać różnego rodzaju dusze. Najczęściej są to "dobre duszki" pomagające w podstawowych czynnościach domowych. Jednak przy rozwijaniu umiejętności, można dojść do bardzo zadowalających efektów. Wiele z kucyków przywołujących, po dłuższym czasie przyzywa "duszę stałą". Jest to forma obrońcy, który nie opuszcza Sotirii, aż do końca jej dni. Przybierają one kształty mniejszych zwierząt, np. królików, czy jaskółek. Jednak zdarzają się nawet przypadki, w których przyjmują one postać kucyka, aczkolwiek do tego potrzeba wielkiej mocy magicznej. Magia przywoływania dusz bywa też używana do powtórnych spotkań ze zmarłymi. Jest to niedozwolona forma ów czarów, jednak wielu członkom rodu nie przeszkadza to w praktykowaniu jej. Sztuka Wiele przedstawicieli rodu posiada także zdolności związane z różnego rodzaju sztuką. Nieraz bywają to zdolności aktorskie, czy krawieckie. Jednak zdarzają się tam także malarze, pisarze itp. Wielką rolę odgrywa niezwykła wyobraźnia dziedziczona z pokolenia na pokolenie. Bywa ona wręcz zbyt rozwinięta, ale to tylko w skrajnych przypadkach. Jednak z powodu nie najlepszej opinii społeczeństwa na temat członków rodu, często mimo swej urody, dzieła kucyków zostają odrzucone. Tryb życia Relacje z innymi Członkowie rodu są najczęściej bardzo zamknięci w sobie. Możliwe, że powoduje to duża ilość sekretów rodzinnych, które muszą ukrywać, a także wielce problematyczny wygląd. Jedyne z niewielu osób, z którymi utrzymują kontakt, to członkowie ich rodziny. Jednakże zdarzają sie też tacy, którzy by wpasować się w społeczeństwo, są w stanie wiele oddać. Sprowadza się to często do wspomnianej wcześniej magii zmiany kształtu. W końcu dla takowych desperatów znienawidzony wygląd, to żadna cena za możliwość znalezienia przyjaciół poza rodziną. Edukacja Przedstawiciele rasy praktycznie nigdy nie uczęszczają do szkół. Stosowane jest nauczanie domowe, na wyższym poziomie niż ten, który zapewnia zwykła szkoła publiczna. Przez dziedziczną inteligencję kucyki zazwyczaj dają sobie radę z takowym poziomem trudności. Dodatkowo często pobierają różnorakie lekcje nadobowiązkowe, związane z zainteresowaniami. Obowiązki w państwie Jako członkowie equestrianskiej szlachty, posiadają oni obowiązki. W dawnych czasach były one dużo ważniejsze i bardziej odpowiedzialne, jednak obecnie rola rodu ograniczyła się do symbolicznej ochrony bezpieczeństwa w państwie. Polega to na utrzymywaniu stałego kontaktu z strażą w różnych miejscach państwa i informowaniu księżniczek w razie niepokojących informacji. Spotkania rodzinne Co 3 lata organizowane jest spotkanie, w którym uczestniczą wszyscy członkowie rodziny. Ród wykupił specjalny gmach w postaci małego dworku, który służy za siedzibę ów spotkań. W zjazdach mogą uczestniczyć tylko przedstawiciele rasy Sotiria, w związku z tym wszelakie kucyki nie należące do nich na przykład partnerzy przed zmianą rasy nie są mile widziane. Historia Przypisy ---- Proel Arcus Sotiria ' a także Ira Genocida Sotiria. Ale o tym w późniejszej części artykułu - łac. Proelium – walka, Arcus – wstęga, łuk triumfalny Jeden z najmłodszych członku rodu Sotiria oraz przedstawiciel rasy o tej samej nazwie. Jest w pierwszej linii dziedzictwa pozycji przywódcy swego rodu. W przekładzie kucykowych na ludzkie ma 15 lat. Postać Palisandra Powstanie i inspiracje Z początku postać miała być nadmiernie poważna na swój wiek, ogółem w zamierzeniach była świetnym kandydatem na głowę rodu. Jednakże potem przyszło mi namyśl, że można "zarazić" ogiera rozdwojeniem jaźni. Następnie w moich przemyśleniach pojawiła się zmora, opętująca chłopaka. Po tym wszystkim, doszłam do wniosku, że powaga nie pasuje do tego typu postaci, dlatego został obdarzony nową osobowością nawet osobowościami. Podczas tworzenia inspirowałam się historiami moich dotąd stworzonych ludzkich postaci. W większości są one mocno dopracowane, dlatego stwierdziłam, że pożyczenie sobie kilku szczegółów nie będzie gorszące. Najbardziej brałam przykład z pewnego demona, Arcusa, przez co Proel dostał takowe drugie imię. Wygląd Oczy Rogi i aura magiczna Ubiór Cechy charakteru, fizyczne i psychika Jako iż ogier posiada dwie osobowości to jedna należy do panny Iry, która jest duszą rezydencującą w ciele chłopaka, należy opisać obie. 'Proel Dobroć Nieśmiałość Wybuchowość Wybujała wyobraźnia Inteligencja 'Ira' Historia Znaczek Umiejętności/antytalenty Relacje Ciekawostki Przypisy